The objectives of this proposal are to obtain support to partially cover travel expenses for U.S. citizens and members of the Society for Biomaterials to the Third World Congress on Biomaterials to be held in Kyoto, Japan, from April 21-25, 1988. The Society for Biomaterials (U.S.A.) is a co-sponsor of the Third World Congress on Biomaterials. The World Congress on Biomaterials is held every four years and provides a forum for the communication and exchange of information on the developing science and technology of biomaterials. Support for the U.S. participants in the World Congress on Biomaterials will assist in providing better communication and information transfer between government, academia, and industry. Furthermore, since this World Congress is being held in Japan, attendance at this Congress will enable U.S. participants to gain knowledge and perspectives on current research and development efforts in specific biomaterial areas which are ongoing in Japan. Funding of this application will provide partial travel support to U.S. members of the Society for Biomaterials. A maximum travel grant of $400 will be made to each individual. This will permit partial support of 80 participants. If greater than 80 individuals qualify for the partial travel award, the amount per individual will be prorated. It is estimated that this partial travel award will constitute only approximately 25% of the total travel expenses, lodging expenses, and registration fees for this Congress. Sponsorship by the NIH will be prominently acknowledged in all printed matter, including the program, Transactions, and announcements in the United States and abroad. Following the Congress, Transactions of the Third World Congress on Biomaterials will be made available to participating agencies of the NIH.